


i will tell the night

by writtenndust



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenndust/pseuds/writtenndust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David sees a side of Regina few have ever dared to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will tell the night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece written due to the end of 2x06. Spoilers for that episode, but not really.

David watched the light from the candle flicker from where he sat, perched on the edge of Snow’s mezzanine bedroom with his legs hanging over the kitchen. He rested his chin on the rail, keeping his promise to Henry that he’d stay awake until the boy fell asleep.

They’d been going through this ritual for days now, unable to curb the demons that were plaguing Henry’s dreams. He liked to think that the candle was working, it always had for Snow; but everyone was different and David was starting to wonder if his plan wasn’t exactly what Henry needed.

The boy had had his life upended in a matter of weeks. His mother had proven to be what most children fear in the night, Emma and Snow had disappeared – and they both suffered the nagging dread that they weren't ever going to see them again – but the worst was that Henry still didn't know where he belonged. He wanted to belong somewhere, that was for certain, but David wondered if Henry had fought so long and hard against Regina that he’d missed a truth so fundamental, it should have never been overlooked.

Henry tossed and turned; David could hear the faint whimpers of a child in turmoil and wondered, for the briefest of moments, what she would have done in a situation like this.

David had a daughter, whom he loved with as much of his heart as he loved his wife. But he’d never raised a child; he didn't know exactly what they needed when the darkness threatened to take them in the night. He knew that children needed reassurance, guidance, and compassion. He knew they needed love. But somehow, offering all that he had to give to Henry wasn't fixing this problem. The boy still couldn't sleep restfully.

He listened closely to Henry’s whimpers, his own brows contorting in confusion before his heart sank with what he heard on the boy’s lips.

Immediately he jumped to his feet, awkwardly traversing the ladder before padding across the room. He grabbed his boots from in front of the door, pulled them on and threw on a coat before bundling his Grandson up in his arms, along with the blankets to keep the boy warm, and he dashed out the door.

Henry stayed in a state of near-sleep the whole ride. The boy was exhausted and troubled; the nightmares were ruining any rest he tried to have and making it difficult for him to keep his eyes open and painful for him to close them.

“It’s alright,” He whispered, patting his leg to calm him as he dozed again, still muttering the same word, over and over. “It’s not far.”

**

He was met with a curious, cautious expression when he stood in the doorway with Henry in his arms, wrapped in swaddling blankets as if he were an infant. David’s eyes pleaded and without hesitation, the door was opened for him and he stepped inside.

He turned on the spot in the foyer; he met her eyes and he released a deep sigh. She looked almost as haggard as Henry did and he was sure her sleep was just as interrupted – if for an entirely different reason.

“Help me, Regina.” He whispered, looking down at Henry with pain in his eyes. “He can’t stop the nightmares.” David hesitated, swallowing as he looked into her eyes. "He asked for you, several times. I don't even think he knows he did."

Slowly she moved towards him, pulling the blanket back from Henry’s face, seeing his brow furrowed in fear and in an instant, David could see that look in her eyes. It was the one look that planted the smallest thought in his mind that Regina could change. As the queen she could be so cold, so cruel; but the woman that stood before him now – in silk-pajamas and a thick robe, bare feet and mussed hair – was not the queen they’d thought they knew.

“Take him up to my bed. I’ll get the warm milk.”

David’s brow furrowed but he did as instructed, carrying Henry up the stairs and seeing Regina’s haste to the kitchen out of the corner of his eye.

It was moments before she returned with a small cow-shaped mug with a tea-towel underneath it to protect her hand from the heat. David had tucked Henry under the blankets, piling the blankets from Snow’s bed on top of Regina’s to make sure Henry was extra warm before Regina sat down in the bed next to Henry and gently tapped the boy’s shoulder.

“Henry,” She beckoned and he whimpered and cried for a moment, clearly still lost in his nightmare before he startled awake. He nearly knocked the mug from Regina’s hand but she didn't flinch, just rested her hand on his chest and shushed him gently. “It’s alright, sweetheart, I've brought your milk.”

“Mom?” He questioned with his eyes bleary from trying so hard to fight his dreams. Regina just smiled, helping him guide the warm cup to his lips and take a sip. “It’s just the same.” He sighed, falling against Regina’s chest with a little sigh.

“Nice and warm, with just a hint of cinnamon.”

David watched from the chair across the room; marveling at this side of Regina not a single person he knew, had ever seen. She pulled Henry into her arms, holding him tight and setting the half-empty mug on the nightstand before she too, snuggled down in the blankets. David could see Henry’s breathing even out and unlike earlier in the night, his brow was smooth and his expression calm.

“Is it over?”

Regina looked up at him, her smile faint in the dim moonlight. “For tonight, yes.”

“How did you..?” David was dumbfounded.

Regina just smiled and not in the way he’d expected. Her expression wasn't spiteful or snide - snuggling down with Henry wrapped up against her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

Her voice was simply honest as she whispered. “I’m his mother.”

The End.


End file.
